Murder at the Track
by LovinDaughter
Summary: It's time for the Melbourne Cup and Phryne has every intention of enjoying herself until she finds herself covered in blood. Jack and Phryne try to play it safe, but someone breaks the rules. Can Jack and Phryne bring those responsible to justice or will they count more bodies that they wanted?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything related to Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries nor the characters by Kerry Greenwood and/or produced by ABC.

This is my first and I hope that you will find it as thrilling as I did when I wrote it.

Please leave reviews as it will help me become a better writer.

ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

The sun crept through the curtains arousing Phryne from the depths of unconsciousness; the depths of dreaming of Jack. She groaned as she looked at the clock on her side table. _9 am?! Why am I awake?_ Phryne groaned.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in, Dot," she moaned throwing her face into the pillows.

"Good morning, Miss. I hope you slept well," Dot cheerfully greeted as she set down Phryne's morning tea next to the bed before moving toward the curtains.

"Not well enough. I would much rather be dreaming," Phryne muttered as Dot threw the curtains open to expose her mistress to the sunlight. Phryne sat up and lifted the tray onto her lap and began to pour her tea.

"As would the rest of the world, Miss, but if you remember _you_ asked me to wake you early. What salts would you like for your bath?" Dot asked as she turned on the tap and ran her hand under the faucet until the water temperature was just right.

Phryne looked at Dot with confusion. "I asked you to wake me early? For today? Oh, the violet salts; I need a relaxing bath if I'm going to stay awake."

"Miss, it's the first day of the Melbourne Cup. I don't think it's right to bet the horses, but you wanted me to wake you early so…" Dot explained. In her excitement, Phryne nearly knocked over the tea tray as she remembered how important today was for Melbourne.

"...I could meet Jeremy Stratham! Yes, I remember now. He's been traveling all over the world racing, and his to return here to race in the Melbourne Cup has the entire country in a whirl. I guess it'll be a quick bath, Dot. Are Jane and Ruth up?" Phryne asked as she placed her cup back on the tray and handed it to Dot.

"Yes. They've been up for hours. They're so excited you're taking them to the fairgrounds."

"Well if I'm to be introduced to Mr. Stratham, I believe that'll make _you_ , their companion to ensure they remain under control and refrain from spending _all_ of their allowance." Phryne climbed out of bed and started to undress for her bath.

"Oh yes, Miss, I'll make sure we're ready. Cec and Bert are in the kitchen waiting for you," Dot spoke quietly before disappearing from Phryne's boudoir.

Phryne cast off the silk garments and slid slowly into the warm water. The water was the perfect temperature and, although she wanted to lay there until she was asleep again, she was preoccupied with the thought of meeting Jeremy Stratham, so she set about to quickly attending to herself.

/ (Time passes)

Phryne decided to wear her new gown by the Fleuri sisters. They had used a raschelle lace, burgundy fabric which lay over a delicate, silk, silver slip, both tailored to Phryne's figure. Her coat was made of silver faux mink on a faded burgundy fabric, her shoes were silver Mary Janes whilst her cloche and gloves matched her gown.

As Phryne walked down the stairs she could hear laughter and two voices arguing. _Most likely Cec and Bert discussing the odds on the races for the day,_ she thought as she breezed into the kitchen.

"Morning, Bert, Cec. Good Morning, Mr. Butler. Good Morning, Jane. Ruth," Phryne greeted, sitting down to the kitchen table.

Variations of good morning were echoed by those in the kitchen. Mr. Butler came over and placed a tray holding toast with marmalade jelly, a poached egg, a few slices of bacon and a teacup in front of Phryne. She poured herself a cup of tea before turning to her daughters.

"Are you two ready for an adventure?"

"Yes! Ruth's never had the candied apple," Jane exclaimed, looking at her younger sister.

"Yes! Jane can't wait to go on the Ferris wheel," Ruth revealed the wish of her sister.

"I can't see why you _both_ can't have what you want. I'll be meeting with one of the jockeys before we're allowed into the boxes, so Dot will act as a companion over the two of you." Phryne leaned in and whispered, "Try not to put her into a fit. It was hard enough to convince her to come." The girls nodded and giggled, knowing Dot wasn't much for adventure and usually had to be persuaded to break some rules.

Phryne inconspicuously inspected the girls' choices of clothing. Jane was wearing a blue and gray calico frock that exemplified Jane's red hair and brown eyes, making her seem even older than her 15 years. Her hair was expertly wrapped at the base of her neck, most likely Dot's doing. While Ruth, a year younger, wore a faded lavender, dotted swiss frock with black Mary Janes and her hair braided into two braids tied with lavender ribbons. _I can't believe how fast my girls are growing up. It seems like only yesterday they were slipping my jewelry into their pockets,_ thought Phryne as she watched her girls interact with each other.

"Oh, which reminds me. Cec, Bert, as a thank you, you'll have the opportunity to attend my box for the races and receive a little extra for your work. I can't ask you to dress above your station, however I can provide you with something more appropriate for the occasion. Bert, I know you prefer slacks, but it's highly unlikely you'll be allowed in the box even with an invitation, so just humor me and wear these before you arrive," Phryne stated, interrupting the heated, albeit whispered disagreement between the two men. She slid two envelopes containing £20 and a ticket to the Phryne Fisher box across the table. Mr. Butler took his cue and brought over two brown packages where inside each held a nicely pressed white shirt, a burgundy tie, grey slacks, and a gray vest to go over the shirt.

"Oh, Miss Fisher, we can't take these from ya," Cec argued as he looked inside the envelope.

"Ain't bloody wearin' that," Bert grumbled as he opened the brown package.

"You _will_ , otherwise you'll be stuck listening to the reports behind the betting stalls and won't be able to see the actual race," Phryne tempered. Bert thought to argue, but knew Miss Fisher was right, so he acquiesced to her request.

Dot finally reappeared in the kitchen. "Everything's ready for you, Miss. _Miss!_ You aren't thinking about wearing _that_ , are you?" Dot exclaimed, taking in Miss Fisher's choice of wardrobe.

"As a matter of fact I am, Dot. It's a beautiful spring Tuesday and the first day of the Cup; a national holiday, Dot. I _must_ look my best, at least for Aunt Prudence's sake. Ready, girls?" Phryne said with a nod toward the kitchen doorway to which Jane and Ruth bolted from the kitchen excitedly.

Phryne linked arms with Dot and practically dragged her to the front door. "Oh don't worry, Dot. If you feel so horrible about it, you don't have to attend for the whole event. But try to at least have _some_ fun today." Phryne took her cloche, coat, purse, and gloves from Mr. Butler and went to go join Jane and Ruth in the Hispano. Dot moaned slightly before going to join everyone in the motorcar.

|| (Changing perspective)

Jack arrived early at the station, much to his disappointment. He'd slept with little thought of anything else except Miss Fisher. _Oh, she infuriated him! She was constantly undermining his position while acting sweet on him in a way that made him want to do some inappropriate things,_ fumed Jack to himself as he sat at his desk. Suddenly, he heard the station door open and in walked Constable Collins.

"Morning, Collins," Jack called out, emerging from his office.

"Oh! Good morning, Sir. I didn't expect to see you this early," Collins said in surprise.

"My plan had been to arrive in an hour, but things didn't work out that way." No way was he going to explain to Collins that he'd dreamt of Miss Fisher the entire night. The dream had rattled him and he realized something had changed over the last couple of weeks between them, but he wasn't exactly going to spend his time dwelling on it. Jack returned to his office and started to look over the paperwork for the case he'd just put to rest two days prior. A man, Peter Highbourgh, murdered his wife, Cecelia, because she'd threatened to file divorce. Turned out, Cecelia was divorcing him because she'd fallen in love with another man, Roger Hansen; a man who didn't beat her when he was under the influence.

After a few minutes of trying to focus on paperwork and making absolutely no progress, Jack sat back and dearly hoped a case would come in that would grab Miss Fisher's attention. But, his hope was in vain as she had mentioned, during the closing of the Highbourgh case, that she would be attending the Melbourne Cup. He missed the smell of her French perfume permeating the room every time she entered or the way her clothes swayed with her every move.

 _It's going to be a_ very _long day,_ thought Jack, resigning himself to his paperwork; not knowing it was indeed going to be a _very_ long day. Just not in the way he or anyone else expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**_To my readers- I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. Here's the second and working on the third._**

 ** _Please include reviews._**

* * *

Chapter 2

The drive to the to the fairgrounds was beautiful and, for once, Phryne drove just a _little_ over the speed limit due to her daughters sitting in the back. Plus, she didn't want to cause Aunt Prudence too many grievances. Pulling onto the grounds, she quickly took notice of how many people from every caste was in attendance, although she was pretty sure they wouldn't be mixing. The high-end would keep to the society tents sipping champagne and gossiping with about latest news while the lower classes went to the fairgrounds and placed bets on the horses.

Phryne pulled the Hispano into the motorcar park, found a space, parked, and hopped out. Jane and Ruth nearly fell out of the Hispano with excitement. Hesitant to get out, Dot found she had no choice since Jane and Ruth were bubbling with energy.

"Here's the plan; Dot will stay with Jane and Ruth and the two of you _won't_ lose Dot, not that you would, since she'll be handling your allowances, while I go to the stables and see if I can't meet Mr. Stratham. We'll meet by the Ferris wheel in about an hour where we'll all go up together before going to the boxes for the opening races," said Phryne, handing Dot two £5 notes. "You might want to go to a teller and have them exchange the note for smaller notes. Just be wary of carrying so much around."

"Alright, Mum," Jane and Ruth said at the same time before grabbing Dot's hand and dragging her off to the fairground ticket booth. Phryne scoffed at the idea that it wasn't the best idea for her to put Dot in charge of Jane and Ruth, but she also knew Dot wouldn't have had any interest in touring or meeting the famous Mr. Jeremy Stratham. Even after living with her for four years, her companion still wasn't comfortable in breaking more laws than was absolutely necessary; although Phryne was proud that Dot was becoming more of a modern woman now and was more likely to take part in an investigation.

Phryne walked over to where the stables were and was about to go in when she was stopped by a senior constable.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but unless you're a jockey, staff or owner, I can't allow you to pass this point. It seems everyone is extremely keen on meeting several of the out-of-town jockeys, particularly Jeremy Stratham."

"Interesting. That's just the jockey I want to become acquainted with, but I suppose I'll just have to wait to make his acquaintance after the races," Phryne lied immediately trying to devise a plan to sneak into the stables. But, luckily, she didn't have to when a voice from the past penetrated her ear drum.

"Is that Phryne Fisher's voice I hear? I haven't heard that voice in a while. It's alright, Constable Richards, she can come with me and I'll make sure I escort her out." Phryne turned and was staring into the face of a beautiful thoroughbred and then looked past the horse and found a face that wasn't so unknown to her. Jeremy Stratham dismounted his horse and took the reins in his hands. He was roughly 5'5" making him shorter than Phryne and weighed no more than 120 pounds by the looks of how skinny he was. His brown hair framed his square face and was extremely tanned from years spent out in the sun.

"Jeremy. I knew I recognized the name, but I wasn't sure if was my childhood friend or someone who just happened to have his name. It's been too many years, but it seems like those years have been good to you." Phryne greeted Jeremy with a kiss to each cheek. Jeremy smiled while snatching her hand and giving it a kiss that made her knees go weak. Jeremy knew her about as well as Mac did and, although they had once been sweet on each other, Phryne only wanted the attention of one man; and he was most likely stuck sitting behind a desk.

"Been good to me? Perhaps, but I think you'd agree that you also have prospered since we last saw each other. Apparently your Aunt Prudence relayed to my mother that you inherited a title after the war and that you're currently living here in Melbourne and working as a lady detective? What's _that_ all about? How about I show you around while you explain?" Jeremy teased, offering Phryne his arm. She took it and was led into the stables.

"I did inherit a title, but only after a significant loss of male heirs during the war. I don't really go around saying I have a title because then I get judgmental looks from higher society. I settled in Melbourne in order to make sure the man who took Janey received what he deserved and, in the end, he did. Although I might not have a man to tie me down, I have adopted two girls and consider them, my daughters. I do work as a lady detective, but that's only because I can't join the Victorian constabulary and I wouldn't want to. I work closely with a Detective Inspector who is irritating but dedicated. And what about you?" Phryne asked as Jeremy handed her the reins to his horse and began to untack him.

"Well, after the war, I came home and met a wonderful girl called Anita, who was willing to put up with my war-scarred mind and we were married in 1920. We were just getting adjusted to our life together when we learned we were expecting. We were so excited to start our family, but sadly on the day my daughter was born, I had the misfortune of losing both my wife of three years and my daughter. It devastated me and for weeks I was unresponsive to everyone, including Mother. Then one day, my father dragged me out of the house and made me ride some of the horses he'd been raising for a friend. I began to apprentice with the friend by training the horses and soon was training on my own. The owner decided to put me on the horses and found I could ride rather well, which resulted in my being hired by Carmon Riders. I quickly went from racing locally to racing all over Australia and the States."

"I was invited by the governor of Melbourne to race in the Cup as a visiting guest and although Melbourne is home, I haven't raced here for quite some time and it's a joy to be home. _Oh!_ I forgot to introduce you to my partner in crime, Star. He's an amazing horse, especially when his mare is in attendance."

"I would love to talk more, Phryne, but I have to go check in with the registrar's tent. I'll be here for the next three weeks, so if you want to get together and go riding sometime, please don't hesitate to call up Mother who would be more than happy to see you," said Jeremy as he led Star to his stall. All of a sudden, Star became anxious, his nostrils flaring with the scent of something unfamiliar. Jeremy had to rub Star down and offer him some apples before he even gave any sign of calming.

"Jeremy, it was wonderful to see you and I know the way out. You should make sure Star is alright. He looks like a horse that isn't usually easily frightened. Good luck on your races. I'll be cheering for you." Phryne kissed Jeremy's cheek and headed towards the entrance of the stables. She wanted to go back around and look at the different horses and jockeys, but she _had_ promised to leave the stables after visiting with Jeremy, so she left.

Slowly she made her way over to the Ferris wheel, observing the different people gathering at the fairgrounds to enjoy the festivities. Phryne was jostled out of her observation by a large, burly man who ran into her and didn't even apologize before disappearing into the crowd. Phryne was about to yell something scathing that would cause a mother to quickly cover her child's ears when a blood-curdling scream pierced the laughter of the grounds. Phryne ran quickly to find Dot, Jane and Ruth standing as if they'd seen a ghost, before taking in the scene that lay before her. A middle-aged woman in tears was leaning over a middle-aged man clutching his stomach. Phryne got closer and quickly saw his hands were red with blood which was seeping through his fingers. Phryne's years as an ambulance nurse kicked in.

"Dot, find a constable to call for an ambulance! Girls, I need you to find me some relatively clean towels!" Phryne barked before kneeling at the man's side. Dot ran one way while Jane practically dragged Ruth in another direction. Phryne had really been hoping to avoid any incidents resulting in the ruin of her gown, but she knelt over the man's hands and pressed hard trying to stop the bleeding. "Sir! Can you hear me? Can you say your name? Can you tell me what happened?" Phryne yelled at the man trying to keep him from shutting his eyes.

"He's called… _sob_ …. Stephen Callahan… I'm his wife, Muriel. We were just getting some candy floss when this man bumped into Steve and ran off. At first I thought it was a pickpocket, but then I noticed Steve was clutching his stomach and collapsed. He pulled his hand away…" Jane and Ruth handed Phryne the towels which she pressed to Stephen's wound before looking up to Muriel who continued, "and it was covered in blood. I screamed and then you showed up." Muriel blubbered before submitting to a wave of tears.

"The ambulance is on its way, Miss," Dot informed Phryne as two young constables followed behind her.

"Miss, can you please step away? The police are here and will take over," the more senior of the two constables ordered rather rudely.

"If I release the pressure on this wound, he'll bleed to death! Is that something you want to have on your conscious?" Phryne snapped, disregarding the order from the constable. She turned to Dot and asked, "Dot, can you go find Bert and Cec? They should be arriving at the box. Tell them I need them to take Jane and Ruth home by way of the station. Please, Jane, Ruth go over there. I don't want you to see this," Phryne nudged her head towards the candied apple stand. Dot left in search of Cec and Bert while Jane and Ruth slumped against the stand and slid on the backs to the ground.

"Stephen? Stephen! No! Please don't leave me!" Muriel screamed taking her husband's hand in hers as he looked up at her. Phryne turned to look at Stephen's coloring and quickly noticed how pale he was. She then watched Stephen draw his last breath as his eyes rolled up into his head. The younger constable walked over and felt for a pulse. Looking to Phryne, he shook his head slightly, his expression distraught. Phryne released the pressure she'd been applying to the wound, knowing there was no point in stopping the blood flow on a dead man. Phryne rolled back on her heels and sat down in the dirt without giving any thought to her attire.

"Miss?" Phryne heard Cec say from behind her. She turned her head and looked forlorn up at Cec and Bert as the latter held out his hand and helped her to her feet.

"I need you to take Jane and Ruth home. And I need you to drop by the station and tell Inspector Robinson that he's needed at the fairgrounds. Please stay with the girls when you get home, I don't want them to be alone right now. I'll be along as soon as I can," Phryne instructed before turning to the constables who were draping a white sheet over the body of Stephen Callahan, "Constable, my daughters are severely traumatized by this event; would it be possible for me to send them home so they can recover before giving their statements? I'm having Detective Inspector Robinson from City South called in."

"I think my superiors would be alright with that, but I'll need to get your statement as well Miss…," the constable responded while Bert helped Jane up. However, Ruth was so traumatized, Cec had to pick her up in his arms and carry her as they left. Dot stayed dutifully by Phryne's side.

"Miss Phryne Fisher and this is my companion, Dorothy Williams. And you are?" Phryne introduced herself and Dot.

"Constable Douglas, Miss. That's Constable Alberts."

"Constable Douglas, would it be possible to wash this blood off me? I'm not going anywhere, I just don't care much for the blood."

"I wish that were possible but until my superiors arrive and take control, I can't allow you to do that," Constable Douglas apologized. Phryne grumbled as she moved a good distance away from Stephen and slumped down in the dirt. _I really wish I had brought Jack with me. He would have at least allowed me to wash the blood off_ , thought Phryne.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was taking a short break from doing the paperwork on the Highbourgh case when he heard the station's door open and loud voices. A moment later, Collins knocked on the door.

"Sir, Miss Ross and Bert are here insisting to speak with you," Collins informed, although Jack recognized Mr. Johnson's voice the moment he heard it. Jack nodded and exited his office.

"Oi! Miss Fisher's wantin' ya at the fairgrounds. She's havin' me and Cec take Jane and Ruth home after their scare. It doesn't look good. Miss Fisher was covered in blood," Bert grunted.

Jack immediately knew something was wrong if Phryne was covered in blood. Jack nodded and looked to see Jane sitting on the bench rather quiet. She usually greeted Jack with a smile and a hug, but today she was quiet. He sat next to her on the bench and before Jack could say a word, Jane flung her arms around him as she started to shake and cry in his arms. _Just like her mother_ , thought Jack, silently chuckling.

"Jane, what happened? Is your mother alright?" he spoke softly to her.

"Mum's alright but covered in some man's blood. We were at…the fairgrounds…Mum was meeting some jockey while Ruth, Dot and I were enjoying ourselves. We were meeting up and suddenly there was screaming and mum was telling Ruth and me to find some clean towels. There was so much blood," Jane whimpered into his coat.

"It'll be alright Jane. Where's Ruth?" Jack comforted.

"Cec is with her in the taxi. She shouldn't be seeing it any more than _I_ should. She's way too young to be seeing all that blood," Jane informed.

"Bert, take Jane and Ruth home and then make sure they get something to eat. Collins, we're apparently going to answer Miss Fisher's summons to the fairgrounds. I'll drive." Jack passed Jane off to Bert, who almost had to carry her back to the taxi. He reached back into his office and grabbed his hat and coat before heading out to the police motorcar.

/

Jack pulled into the fairground motorcar park where he caught sight of the ambulance and other police vehicles. He and Collins walked through until they found the crime scene. Jack desperately searched for a dark-haired bob amongst the constables and finally found her sitting on the ground quite a bit away from the body covered by a white sheet. He could see Miss Williams trying to stay composed, but the moment she caught sight of Collins, she broke into tears. Collins looked to Jack for permission, which the latter gave with a slight nod. Collins went to his fiancée (I learned that fiancé refers to the male and fiancée refers to the female. Interesting.) and enveloped her in his arms. Jack smiled bleakly at the comfort Collins gave Miss Williams and wished he could offer the same to her employer.

Phryne sat with her hands resting on her knees and Jack took in that she was covered in blood. She hadn't even washed her hands of the blood that had soaked her discarded gloves beside her. Jack crouched down and looked into the distant eyes of a weary woman.

"Phryne? Phryne?" Jack spoke softly, trying to get Phryne's attention, but when she didn't respond, he gently put his hand on her cheek and lifted her face towards his, "Phryne, are you alright?"

Phryne slowly returned to the land of the living and acknowledged Jack's presence. "Oh, Jack. I tried to stop the bleeding, truly I did," Phryne whimpered before letting her face fall from his hand. Jack shifted and leaned up against the stall next to Phryne and wrapped a comforting arm around her. She leaned into him before letting a few tears escape.

"I should be alright now that you're here. I felt as if I were back in France during the war, Jack. It was awful."

"Have you given a statement to the constables? I was sure you would've been released or at _least_ been allowed to wash the blood off, "Jack stated as he stood before helping Miss Fisher to her feet.

"Constable Douglas wouldn't allow me to; although I had half a mind to wash it off anyway. Apparently, he's by-the-book and wouldn't allow me to wash a dead man's blood off my skin until his superiors gave their consent for me to do so," Phryne growled lowly.

"If Constable Collins can delicately take yours and Miss Williams' statements, I see no issue with you being released from the scene. Now, I know you, Miss Fisher, that you would rather stay here and help sniff out the person who did this; but I know of two young, impressionable young ladies who call you, _Mother_ , who are quite shaken from this and could probably do with some company. I promise to drop by after dinner to take their statements as well as to look in on the state of their mother, if she'll let me," Jack smirked, looking into a pair of searching eyes. His eyes left their penetrating stare only to find the owner's lips rather full and quite tempting. _Even now, she tempts me to do the dishonorable. How does she do it?_ Jack pondered before leaving Miss Fisher and Miss Williams in the care of Constable Collins.

Jack just _had_ to get away from Miss Fisher before he disregarded the fact that he was at a crime scene. Jack couldn't help but glance back at Phryne and take in her dress that hung quite low in the front and her legs which were very much exposed, making him feel an arousal he didn't think possible. Jack was able to stop thinking about Miss Fisher when he heard Constable Douglas interrupt his thoughts,

"Sir? Inspector?"

"Sorry, Constable Douglas. Do we know who the victim is?" Jack turned so he wouldn't have to continue looking at Miss Fisher's attractive figure.

"Yes, sir. According to Miss Fisher and the victim's wife, our victim is Stephen Callahan. He's 35 and is currently a veterinarian," Constable Douglas fought to keep Jack's attention.

Jack walked over to the body which was covered by a sheet, lifting it to observe the wound to the victim's abdomen.

"Make sure the scene is documented and then the coroners can come take the body. I don't think it would be good to keep it here for much longer," Jack delegated, looking around the crime scene before letting his eyes fully envelope Miss Fisher's image.

"I had just left the stables after running into an old acquaintance from my childhood. I was slowly making my way towards the Ferris wheel to meet up with the girls as we'd planned. As I was rounding the corner at the of that stall," Phryne indicated the one catercorner to them, "a large, burly man barreled into me. I was about to yell something obscene at him when a scream pierced my ears. I pushed through the crowd to find Dot and the girls staring, pale-faced at something."

"It was then I noticed a woman crying over a man who was clutching his stomach. Upon closer inspection, I found the man was bleeding and having been a nurse during the war, my training immediately took over and I applied pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. I sent Dot to find a constable and the girls to find towels. I tried to keep Mr. Callahan awake and alert, but within minutes of being stabbed, he bled out. I had Dot fetch Bert and Cec from the box so they could take the girls home and stop by to request your attendance."

Hugh finished taking notes of her statement before turning to his fiancée¸ who was still struggling to catch her breath.

"Thank you, Miss Fisher. Now, Dot…uh, _Miss Williams_ , can you recall the events as you best remember them?" Hugh softly prodded, acknowledging Dot's difficulty.

Taking a deep breath, Dot recalled. "Ruth, Jane and I were waiting for Miss Fisher to join us before we went on the Ferris wheel. Everything was lovely until that horrible scream filled the air. There were so many people standing about it was difficult to see exactly what happened. When everyone backed away, we saw a man bleeding from his stomach and then Miss Fisher showed up and sent me to find a constable…," Dot paused to take a breath. "When I returned with the constables, they were quick to tell Miss Fisher the police could handle it, but Miss Fisher said something about the man bleeding out and they let her be. I watched as the man's breath left him and then a constable knelt by the man's body and shook his head. Miss Fisher sat down in the grass, then she sent me to find Cec and Bert and asked them to take the girls home. The constables wouldn't let Miss Fisher wash the blood off so we sat and waited for you to arrive."

"Thank you, Miss Williams," Hugh said before leaning in, "I'll come by later tonight, Dotty. Please drive carefully, Miss Fisher." Hugh gave Dot's cheek a quick kiss before going to Jack to inform him that he had taken their statements.


	4. Chapter 4

Phryne stood and linked her arm into Dot's and they walked slowly away from the crime scene when Phryne overheard a constable call out.

"Inspector! Sir, you're needed in the stables. Apparently there's…" the constable's voice lowered as he whispered something to Jack. Phryne watched as Jack's face became etched in concern. He turned to Phryne and she knew it couldn't be good whatever the constable had whispered. Jack signaled to some of the constables and went off towards the stables.

"Dot, I'm afraid something's just happened and I'm sure it's not pleasant. I think this case just got much more intriguing," Phryne observed before setting off to follow Jack. It took a few more minutes to reach the stables than Phryne had anticipated, but upon reaching the entrance, she heard the sound of someone heaving their guts out. Phryne peeked around the corner and found Hugh losing the rest of what must have been his breakfast.

"Hugh, are you alright?" Dot asked, going to her fiancé's side. _Hugh had been much better at holding his stomach, but if he were to lose it now, it must mean it's pretty bad,_ Phryne pondered.

"Miss Fisher, you won't want to see this. It's pretty brutal. Miss, I'm asking you not to go in there," Hugh implored before retching again.

"Dot, stay with your fiancé. I'm going to go see Jack," Phryne decided, leaving Dot to comfort Hugh as he continued to retch. Phryne was amazed to see the stables so busy but then glancing at her watch noticed it was close to when the first race was to begin. Phryne found Jack standing outside a stall with the other constables and by the looks of the young constables, the sight within the stall was not at all pleasant.

Phryne tried to get closer to the stall, but Jack caught her arm and pulled her further away from it.

"Miss Fisher, you shouldn't be here. You should be at home seeing to your girls and not looking at a scene that makes even _my_ stomach queasy. Please, Miss Fisher," Jack begged. Phryne could count on her hand how many times Jack had begged.

She looked at him in defiance and retorted. "Inspector, I've been on the frontlines and seen my share of horror. I doubt anything could be as bad as what I saw there." Phryne knew using the war as a reason to see a dead body was beneath her as she knew Jack had seen his fair share as well, but she was extremely curious to see what made a man like Detective Inspector Jack Robinson appear so shaken.

"Alright, but at the first sign of losing your feminine constitution and I'm removing you from the scene and escorting you to your car," Jack relented, releasing Phryne's arm. He escorted her to the stall where the stench of death was quite strong. Phryne covered her nose with her hand and stepped into the stall.

Blood was splattered all over the stall walls and in a particular pattern Phryne was barely able to recognize as someone having their throat cut. Phryne lifted the sheet to confirm her suspicion of a throat cutting, which turned out to be correct.

"Do we know who this is? Based on the stench of the body, he's been dead about a day. Judging by the height of the victim, the killer was taller and had to yank the victim's head up in order to cut his throat," Phryne voiced her observations before letting Jack help her back to her feet.

"No. It's a bit hectic in here right now and locating someone who would know who he is, is rather impossible right now," Jack informed.

"I would try the jockey registrar's tent. He's about the right height and weight to be a jockey. We can ask them if any of the jockeys haven't checked in," Phryne mentioned.

" _I'll_ look into it without you, Miss Fisher. Phryne," Jack said, pulling her out of earshot before looking at her, "I know you want to help with this case and, usually, I would let you, but I fear when the governor and police commissioner hear about these two deaths, they will want this to be done in a swift manner. I can most definitely guarantee they would not think too highly of a woman inserting herself into a police investigation. So I need you to go home and _wait_. I know waiting will be difficult, but in order to _not_ break the law, I need you to do that." Phryne felt as if she had been thrown into a cell. Jack knew she wanted to help and, upon looking at the empathy on his face, she knew he wanted her help, but he also wanted her _safe?_ She wouldn't let her law-breaking personality be the reason Jack got terminated from his position. It would kill her if they couldn't work on cases together.

"Very well, Jack. I promise to go home, but I expect to see you and Hugh at my home tonight to discuss the case," Phryne said in defeat. She fixed his tie before turning on her heels and walking away from the smell she loved that was all Jack Robinson.

Phryne found Hugh and Dot outside the stables and couldn't help but giggle. "Why, Hugh, you look as if you've become a ghost. I think it would be best for you to go back in there as Jack will need someone he can trust since I won't be able to stay and help. It might help to breathe through your mouth instead of your nose. We'll see you tonight, Hugh."

Phryne linked arms with Dot once again and got out of there before she convinced herself to turn around, throw herself into the case and completely disregard Jack's request. Not once did she care about missing opening day for the Cup.

/

Phryne drove like the devil all the way back to The Esplanade, hoping her daughters had been able to fair alright in her absence. She pulled up in front of the house and as soon as the Hispano was parked and turned off, she bolted up the walkway and through the front door.

"Jane? Ruth?" She cried out.

"They're in the kitchen, Miss. It seems Miss Ruth is quite shaken, in fact she hasn't stopped shaking since Cec and Bert brought them in," Mr. Butler appeared from the parlor.

"Would you call the hospital and have Mac come? Tell her the girls have had a little scare and need a sleeping tonic?" Phryne asked as she moved to the kitchen. She found Ruth trembling in her sister's arms.

"Oh, Ruth, darling. I feel awful for you to have seen that. I've been a terrible mother," Phryne opened her arms and Ruth rushed to her. Phryne held the traumatized girl tightly in her embrace, in hopes it would calm her shaking.

"It… _sob_ …wasn't…your…. _sob_ fault. I've…just never….seen so ….much blood…before…," Ruth whimpered into Phryne's chest. Phryne shifted Ruth around and slowly guided into the parlor to the settee where Phryne's arms wrapped even more tightly around her younger daughter. Phryne grabbed the throw that was slung across the settee and wrapped it tightly around Ruth before holding her head to her and rocking her gently. Jane had followed them and Phryne could tell her eldest daughter was also shaken. Opening her free arm, she allowed Jane to nestle into her. That was how Mac found them when she arrived 20 minutes later.

"Goodness. What on earth happened?" Mac asked after being shown into the parlor.

"A rather horrible event which I'll fill you in on later, Mac. Right now, I'm hoping you could prescribe a sleeping tonic; a very mild dose for both Ruth and Jane. They witnessed the horror and are quite shaken. The Inspector will be dropping by later and I want them to be relaxed for when they have to give their statements. Would you be able to do that?" Phryne asked without letting go of her girls.

"Of course. Give me a moment to mix it up and then we'll send them to bed," Mac said with her medical bag in hand. Phryne nodded and Mac disappeared into the kitchen for about 5 minutes, returning with Mr. Butler in tow. "Ruth, take this," Mac instructed, handing Ruth a small packet. Mr. Butler offered a glass of lemonade and Ruth took the powder.

"Mr. Butler, would you see to it Ruth gets to her room alright? I'll send Jane up in a minute," Phryne said, noticing how Jane was hesitant about taking the powder Mac had given her.

"Of course, Miss. Come along, Miss Ruth," Mr. Butler helped Ruth stand and they exited the parlor.

"Jane, what is it?" Phryne asked, turning her attention to her eldest daughter.

"Mum, I've spent time thinking about this and I wanted to know if you were okay with me going to medical school, after graduating Twelfth Year. Yes, I saw a lot of blood today and at first it stunned me, but I found I wasn't shaken up about it. I want to be one of those women doctors, like Dr. Mac. I want to be the one to save people," Jane revealed to Phryne.

Phryne was shocked to say the least that her daughter would want to go into the medical profession after seeing so much blood, but then Jane had on more occasions than not proven herself an excellent student and was praised by her teachers for her academics.

"Jane, I can't say that I'm alright with the idea of you wanting to become a doctor, but as your mother, I can't keep you from choosing the occupation you want. How about we talk this over more in depth later? We can even have Mac with us when we talk about it, if you want. Alright?" Phryne bargained with her daughter.

"I'd like that very much. I'll take the tonic and go lay down. I look forward to our discussion. Mum. Mac," Jane agreed in a very adult manner as she left the parlor.

"She's grown up so quickly, Phryne. What on earth are you going to do when the boys come knocking?" Mac teased rising to pour herself a Grand Marnier cognac.

"I was going to see if Jack would be up for instilling a small amount of fear into them, although he has no relation to the girls," Phryne contemplated. She, herself, poured a small bourbon and downed it in one swallow before pouring herself another.

"So what on earth happened? You're covered in blood."

"Well we were at the fairgrounds enjoying the festivities when a man was stabbed and bled to death. I tried to stop the bleeding, but it was too late. And then Jack found another body with his throat slit. This is certainly going to be an interesting case, despite my not being involved," Phryne stated with a sigh.

"Not involved? How'd the Inspector manage to persuade you off?" Mac gaped.

"Apparently, Jack was certain that once the governor and police commissioner received word of the deaths, they would want it solved quietly, and to have a woman participate in the investigation might prove to be deadly for Jack's career. I didn't want to pull out of it, but losing Jack for the sake of one investigation is most definitely not something I want to risk," Phryne grumbled.

"But…," Mac prodded.

"But Jack is going to keep me in the loop as long as I don't go investigating on my own. I don't know why he thinks I might get into trouble investigating on my own."

"You _always_ manage to find trouble and he always manages to get you out of it. Well, I enjoyed the drink, but I'm afraid I'm due back at the hospital. The girls should wake just before supper. I've left in Mr. Butler's care, three sleep tonics so if you want the girls to sleep tonight, you can give it to them in addition to taking one yourself. I'll check in tomorrow to see how the Fisher women are making out." Mac stood and set her glass on the table before taking up her hat and bag.

"Thank you, Mac. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm sure you could think of something or _someone_ ," Mac teased before leaving through the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

_I hope you've enjoyed my fic so far. It might be a day or two to get the next couple chapters up but I promise to get them up as soon as my school schedule allows me to._

 _Please send me reviews. I want to hear your thoughts and advise._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 5

Collins had returned after emptying his stomach and Jack, seeing how badly the sight in the stall had affected the young man, decided to take pity on the young constable.

"Collins, why don't you go locate the jockey registrar's tent and inquire as to which of the jockeys have yet to report in; although I'm pretty sure at least _one_ name won't be accounted for. If so, get the name and who's sponsoring them," Jack suggested as he watched the constable become green around the nose.

"Yes, sir," the constable turned and walked from the stables quicker than Jack had ever seen him move.

"Detective Inspector Jack Robinson?" another constable approached, looking at Jack.

"Yes?" answered Jack.

"Governor Somers and Police Commissioner Hawkes would like a word with you, sir," reported the young constable.

"Alright. Douglas, make sure the police photographer gets pictures and then have the coroner take the bodies," Jack ordered Constable Douglas. Taking a deep breath and following the young man through the stables and towards the race track, Jack walked through a series of small hallways to a little office.

"Sir, Detective Inspector Robinson as you requested," the constable announced.

"Thank you, Constable Douglas. Come in, Inspector Robinson," Commissioner Hawkes called out. Jack made sure he looked presentable before walking into the office. Jack immediately took notice of the man sitting behind the mahogany desk, recognizing him as Governor Arthur Somers, the governor of Victoria. He was in his early 40s with peppered brown hair, was moderately built, and standing at 6 feet tall.

"Commissioner Hawkes. Governor Somers," Jack greeted standing at attention.

"Governor Somers, meet Detective Inspector Jack Robinson from Melbourne City South. Inspector, word just reached our ears of how we've had a death on the fairgrounds, is this true?" Commissioner Hawkes pressured.

"Unfortunately, yes, Commissioner, but I don't believe you've heard about the second death. I was securing the first crime scene when another constable came rushing to me and revealed that a second body had been discovered in a vacant stall in the stables. Upon investigation, I found the second body to be dead with his throat crudely cut. According to one of the witnesses to the first body, a large, burly man was seen leaving the scene. This, of course, was _before_ anyone knew what was going on or to instruct the people not to leave the grounds," Jack informed.

"So have you the identities of either victims since you have determined they were murdered?" Governor Somers questioned.

"The first victim was Stephen Callahan. I'm having a constable track down the name of the second victim," Jack stated. He watched as the Governor and Police Commissioner ignored him while they had their own private conversation.

"Sir, there's a possibility there are no links to the Cup at all. It would be unwise to do anything at this point," Commissioner Hawkes breathed.

"Yes, but if the deaths _are_ related, we could have even more bodies piling up. It wouldn't look too good if it was said I let a killer roam about during the Cup. It might be better to cancel the Cup until the killer is caught," Governor Somers whispered back.

"Pardon me, Governor, Commissioner, but based on what I've learned from my years in the constabulary, if you cancel an event based on the fact that someone may die in order to prevent more killings, there's a likelihood there _will_ be more killings and they will become erratic. However, if you are to continue the Cup as planned but had more constables strategically placed for security reasons then you will be more likely to prevent additional deaths; however, not all together but enough to where you're able to catch the killer," Jack interrupted, knowing he could likely be canned for such a comment. The governor and commissioner stopped and looked at the lowly Detective Inspector with surprise.

"You speak sound logic, young man. We will allow the Cup to continue but you will have to conduct your murder investigation as quietly as possible. Use only men that you trust because I don't trust half of the men under me. Commissioner Hawkes, you have quite the inspector here. I wish you had more like him," Governor Somers complimented.

"He does solve his investigations in unique and unorthodox ways, but he's managed to catch more criminals than other inspectors," Commissioner Hawkes explained, which gave Jack the impression he knew about his involving a woman detective in his cases.

"Very well then. Inspector Robinson, you're allowed to use whatever means necessary to solve this case. Your actions nor the actions of your men will be questioned. Just remember to document everything whether orthodox or not, so we understand what was done; but do _not_ give any inclination as to your position of freedom as it will reflect poorly on individuals higher than you, making you the likely scapegoat for the problem. Do you understand what I am saying?" Governor Somers queried.

"Yes, sir," Jack said. The governor of Victoria was allowing him to use whatever means to solve the case, which meant he could bring Miss Fisher back onto the case. Still, Jack wasn't exactly keen on Phryne participating in an investigation she'd just witnessed.

/

Jack was outside of the track offices when he found Constable Collins pacing back and forth, itching with information.

"Collins, what did you find out?" asked Jack as he went to where the man stood.

"Sir, only one jockey didn't check-in today, a man called Marcus Brady. He's sponsored by Lord Alfred Stanton of Stanton Enterprises. Did you know Lord Stanton has six jockeys in the cup?" Collins said with little inflection.

"Focus, Collins. Find Lord Stanton as he'll most likely be amongst the elite attending today and ask if we might have a few words with him."

"Yes, sir. When should I say we'll be talking to him?"

"Ask if we can stop by tomorrow morning. I'm going to take Mrs. Callahan to the station and get her statement and find out more about her husband. After you set a time with Lord Stanton, see what you can find out about our two victims. Hopefully, there might be something that connects them." Jack said before thinking of how long the day was already becoming.

* * *

Governor Lord Arthur Somers was the governor of Victoria from 1926-1931.

Lord Alfred Stanton- does not exist. He is of my own creation.

Commissioner Frederick Hawkes- does not exist. He is of my own creation. ALTHOUGH the real commissioner was Thomas Blamey served from 1925-1936


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry it's taken a couple days to get this chapter up and I'm apologizing ahead of time for the delay of the next chapter. The real world calls for my attention putting off MFMM for a couple of days.**_

 _ **Reviews would be wonderful. It lets a budding author know their work is being read and appreciated.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 6

After Mac left, Phryne remembered that she was still wearing the bloodied clothing.

"Dot?" Phryne called out, emerging from the parlor. Dot appeared from the direction of the kitchen.

"Yes, Miss?" queried Dot.

"I need a bath and something to eat; perhaps a few sandwiches. I desperately need to wash this blood off me before it drives me mad," Phryne gestured at her ruined dress.

"Of course, Miss. I'll have Mr. Butler make the sandwiches while I ready the bath. Will Jane and Ruth be alright?"

"I think so, Dot, eventually. It's hard to tell how one will cope after seeing a sight like that. I'll inform Mr. Butler while you go upstairs," Phryne shooed Dot up the stairs while she went to the kitchen to find Mr. Butler, who was conversing with Cec and Bert.

"…how awful. I do hope they'll be alright." Phryne caught the last of Mr. Butler's comment before he quieted.

"Mr. Butler, I'm feeling a little peckish and was hoping for a few of your delicious sandwiches after my bath. You can have Dot bring them to my room." Mr. Butler nodded and began to prepare them as Phryne turned to Cec and Bert.

"I'm so sorry you had to miss the opening races. But, thank you for bringing the girls home and fetching Jack."

Bert nodded while Cec asked, "Are they gonna to be alright, Miss? Ruth was lookin' a bit pasty when we brought her in. She was shakin' like a leaf."

"Nothing a little rest and tonic can't fix. I hope you'll both use those box tickets since I may not be able to attend at all this week," decided Phryne. _I hope rest and tonic is all it takes, otherwise, Mac might have to assist with this,_ Phryne thought worriedly as she considered the well-being of her now sleeping daughters. Cec nodded before he and Bert exited the kitchen through the back door just as Dot was entering from the dining room.

"Water's all ready, Miss. Both Jane and Ruth are still resting," Dot spoke, glad the girls had finally succumbed to Mac's sleeping tonic. Phryne nodded and went up to her room.

Her room smelled heavily of lavender and Phryne began to relax; although, one thing was missing. _Jack_. As Phryne dropped her soiled attire to the floor and stepped into the warm, scented water, she couldn't help but recall the look on Jack's face at the fairgrounds not two hours ago. When she had finally caught sight of him, she was stunned to find his expression one of worry and concern. And when he had wrapped his arm around her, she couldn't help but shed a few tears of both amazement and comfort.

Phryne reached for the soap and proceeded to scrub her hands raw until there was no trace of blood on them. Leaning back, she shut her eyes, hoping the water would wash away the awful scene of the morning; and, in a way, it did, although it kept Jack at the forefront of her mind. Jack always kept her at arm's length when it came to physical contact, at least most of the time, but there were those occasions when he displayed affection openly. Even when she flirted with him, Jack had been able to maintain a professional demeanor despite, at times, responding in kind, which made Phryne wish she could cross the line between them.

There was a quiet knock at the door.

"Yes?" she called out. The door opened and she heard Dot's voice.

"Your sandwiches, Miss," the young woman walked in carrying a tray.

"Oh good. Just put the tray on the bed, Dot. I might take a quick nap in order to refresh myself and regain my composure before Jack and Hugh come by to get Jane and Ruth's statements," Phryne said before slipping her head under the water.

Re-emerging from the water, Phryne climbed out and dried herself before exiting the bathroom. Her bloodied clothes were gone, taken by Dot of course. However, Phryne was having mixed feelings about the dress. Although she really liked the gown and wasn't too pleased about it being ruined, she didn't know how she felt about wearing it in future seeing as someone had lost their life while she'd been wearing it. Still, Phryne knew Dot was already setting about removing the stains, so who was _she_ to not wear it again after all of her companion's hard work.

Flopping down on the bed, Phryne quickly ate the sandwiches until her stomach voiced contentment. Feeling full and suddenly exhausted, Phryne let her eyes close and escaped to the land of oblivion.

"Mrs. Callahan, I'm Detective Inspector Jack Robinson and I'll be investigating your husband's murder. I realize this is difficult, but I need to ask you some questions relating to your husband," said Jack as delicately as he could, taking notice of Mrs. Callahan's distraught demeanor.

She only nodded.

"Can you think of anyone who would want to harm your husband?"

"No…Stephen was liked by everyone. He got on with friends and family alike," Mrs. Callahan said through tears.

"Was he currently employed? Did he have any problems at work?"

"He was going to start his own practice. Apparently, at his old job, he'd had a row with his boss and left without a reference. It was strange because he wouldn't tell me what it was about; but we always told each other _everything_."

"Where did he work?"

"Ummm…He was a veterinarian for some big enterprise that dealt with horses. I think it had an _S_ and an _E_ in it. I don't really remember, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'll have one of my constables' drive you home. If you remember anything, please don't hesitate to call." Jack guided Mrs. Callahan out to the sitting area and delegated Constable Simmons to take her home.

/

Jack collected his coat and hat from the stand and left his office. "Sir, the files you requested on the two victims just came in. I haven't had a chance to look them over yet," Collins informed Jack as he handed him a large stack of files. Collins turned to Constable Stanford and nodded for the man to take over before collecting his helmet and motorcar keys from behind the counter.

"I'll drive, Collins," Jack stated, carrying the files with one hand as they exited the station and headed toward the motorcar where Collins handed over the keys and climbed into the vehicle.

"Sir, what did the governor want?" inquired Collins as Jack pulled into traffic.

"They wanted me to confirm the deaths and solve them quietly but in whatever way I saw fit. For now, we won't mention that last part to Miss Fisher, understand, Collins?" Jack said with all seriousness, shooting Collins with a look that meant business. Miss Fisher had always able to wheedle information out of Collins and sometimes it frustrated Jack that she could manipulate his most trusted constable so easily. _Let's just hope I get the girls' statements and get Collins out of there before Miss Fisher interrogates the constable,_ thought Jack.

Earlier that day, Jack had been surprised when Phryne hadn't shown up at lunch to discuss the case. He had hoped to see her; to at least catch a whiff of her perfume, but she'd not shown.

The rest of the drive to St. Kilda was a quiet one. When Jack finally pulled up in front of Miss Fisher's house, he couldn't help but smile, even though he knew he shouldn't.

Jack and Collins were on the front porch, about to knock when Mr. Butler opened it.

"Good evening, Inspector Robinson. Constable Collins," the manservant politely greeted them, showing them into the foyer.

"Is that you, Jack?" a voice mused from the dining room. Jack couldn't help but notice his heart starting to race in anticipation of seeing her.

"Yes, Miss Fisher," answered Jack, handing Mr. Butler his hat and coat. Jack set the files on the side table before walking into the dining room to find everyone sitting down to dinner. "If this is a bad time, I, we can come back."

"Nonsense, Jack. I was hoping you'd join us and luckily Mr. Butler decided to make additional servings. Do sit down Jack. Hugh," Miss Fisher teased. Jack couldn't help but stare into clear, blue eyes and found himself at a loss for words when he realized Jane was trying to get his attention.

"Inspector? Inspector?" Jack was able to pull himself away from Miss Fisher's eyes and give Jane his full attention.

"My apologies, Jane. What did you say?" Jack stated as he took the seat opposite Miss Fisher and next to Jane.

"I wanted to thank you for earlier. I was a bit of a mess and, because of you, I was able to calm myself. Have you figured out…," asked Jane before her mother interrupted,

"No work talk at dinner, Jane. Not tonight anyway. Let's just eat a relaxing meal and _then_ we can discuss the events of today later."

Jack couldn't help but smirk as he watched Miss Fisher's eyes light up with excitement. Mr. Butler brought out a platter of roasted, glazed duck with sliced, sauteed vegetables and new potatoes with his special homemade sauce. He brought out a bottle of 1926 Shiraz wine and filled each adults' glass.

Jack was hesitant to partake of the wine since he and Collins were technically still on duty. During his moment of indecision, he looked up at the sound of Miss Fisher's giggle only to see a mischievous expression light up her face.

"It's only _one_ , maybe _two_ glasses, Inspector. I doubt it will inhibit your ability to be professional," Miss Fisher suggested dangerously, a glint in her eyes.

"That may be true, but I think I'll just stick with the _one_ glass. Collins, I'll leave that decision up to you," Jack nodded to Collins, who stared at him, then Miss Williams, then back to his boss again.

"Yes, sir," Collins muttered before turning his attention back to Miss Williams.


	7. Apologies

LovinDaughter here. Duh!

I wanted to apologize to all of my readers and reviewers. Due to unforeseen complications of the real world, I have had very little time to work on Murder at the Track. So I am going to try something, instead of posting a new chapter every couple of days, I am going to AIM to post a new chapter every week. I know this might seem slow but it is the only solution that I can do.

SO please be patient with me. And I hope to have chapter 7 published by next weekend.

Please stick around as there are twists waiting for your reading and some that I totally didn't plan for.


	8. Chapter 7

I promised I would post this chapter this week and here it is. I am working the next chapter so you'll just have to wait until I can get it done. I can't wait to here what you think.

I am wishing for reviews as they help me to become better.

ENJOY!

* * *

"Mr. Butler, the duck was divine and the crème brûlée was absolutely heavenly," Phryne commented as Mr. Butler cleared the major portions of the meal. "Girls, Jack, why don't we go into the parlor for lemonade and statements?"

"I think that would be an excellent idea," Jack responded, standing. Jane and Ruth linked arms and headed across the hall to the parlor while Jack waited for her to walk around the table. Phryne slid her hand around Jack's proffered arm. She fought the need to sigh as she felt the muscles of Jack's upper arm through his suit. She jumped at _any_ opportunity to make tactile contact with him.

Jack led Phryne into the parlor where she sat down between her daughters to give them moral support. Jack sat down in his usual chair with Hugh in a seat next to him. Dot entered, carrying a tray of lemonade.

"Now, Jane and Ruth, I know this won't be easy, but in order to catch the man who did this, I'll need your account of what occurred this morning. Do you think you can recall what happened?" Jack asked, his voice smooth and calm. Phryne couldn't help but feel utterly relaxed as she looked at her daughters as they, too, relaxed a little. Jane nodded while Ruth took a little longer to agree.

"Jane, why don't you go first? That way Ruth can see how easy it is," offered Phryne, taking Ruth's hands in hers. Jane smiled at Ruth and then turned her attention towards Jack.

"Alright, Jane, let's start from the beginning," Jack prompted.

"Well...Ruth, Dot and I had just finished riding the carousal and had walked over to the line for the Ferris wheel. We were waiting for mum and then I heard a scream. At first, I thought it was just someone on one of the rides who had gotten scared, but when everyone moved away, I could tell something was wrong. That's when I saw the blood on the man's hands. I stood there staring at him until Mum burst through the crowd and told me and Ruth to find towels. I had to drag Ruth away because she was so scared," Jane revealed. Phryne couldn't help but wrap an arm around Jane and pull her close.

"Do you remember seeing anything just before the scream?" prodded Jack, looking kindly at Jane.

"Umm…," Jane started to say, but Phryne's heart lifted when she saw how Jane was looking at Jack and the way Jack was so gentle with Jane. Phryne was happy that Jane had wheedled her way slowly into Jack's heart or, at least, she _hoped_ that her daughter had grown on him. She had watched over the last two years as Jane and Jack developed a bond that Phryne had secretly wished for. On occasion, Jack would take Jane and Ruth out for ice cream or to the pictures. Phryne knew Jane looked up to Jack in a way that was far less of a friend and more of a father. Although she knew Jane's biological father was somewhere, Phryne couldn't help but feel a ping of guilt for exposing Jane to her lifestyle of dalliances rather than showing her a more stable relationship.

Phryne Fisher was _not_ willing to pursue a monogamous relationship. Her tumultuous relationship with René and her life with a drunken, abusive father destroyed any chance of anything real. These two reasons also proved just how terrified Phryne truly was of getting too close. Still, how would she classify her _relationship_ with Detective Inspector Jack Robinson? Wasn't _that_ monogamous in a sense? Well, she did only work the cases she knew he was investigating; and, when she couldn't work with him, work cases of her own.

"Mum? Mum?" Jane's voice brought Phryne out of her reverie.

"Miss Fisher, are you alright? You look a bit pale," Jack asked from his crouched position in front of her, his face full of concern.

"I'm alright. Just got caught in my thoughts. A dangerous thing, _thoughts_ ," said Phryne, her implications bordering on intimate. Jack was the only one to catch her double entendre and his pupils dilated in response.

"If you're okay to continue, I'd like to get Miss Ruth's statement," Jack turned to Ruth, who was leaning heavily against Phryne as if trying to hide.

"Ruth, as soon as you tell the Inspector what happened, I'll have Mr. Butler bring you a cuppa and you can go back to sleep," Phryne gently spoke. She felt Ruth nod and pull out from where she nearly burrowed beneath her mother's shoulder.

"Ruth, can you tell me what you saw? Take your time," Jack smiled politely. Phryne immediately felt her younger daughter sit up a little straighter and looked into Jack's calming eyes.

"We had just gotten off the carousel and were waiting for mum to arrive. I was looking at all the people and even saw an old friend or two, when I saw a big man with a hat covering his face, walk into the crowd. I heard a scream but instead of looking straightaway in the direction of the scream, I followed the man. He glanced back only briefly and I saw he had a long scar," Ruth paused to trace her finger down the left side of her face.

"He had something in his hand that reflected the sun into my eyes. He disappeared after that and then I saw the man covered in blood. That's when mum showed up and yelled something. I was so shocked that Jane had to drag me away. When we got back with the towels, mum had us sit against the Ferris wheel stall because (during that time, I don't think they would shorten the word _because_ ) she didn't want us to see the man. I don't remember much after that except Cec carrying me to the motorcar and holding me while we waited and then mum coming home and Doctor Mac giving me a powder," Ruth said before settling back into Phryne's arms. What Jack did next shocked _everyone_ in the room. Jack Robinson stood and tenderly placed a loving kiss on both girls' heads.

"I'm sorry your trip to the Cup was ruined. I remember them being so much fun as a young boy," turning to Dot, he smiled. "Miss Williams, if you'll see to the cuppa and getting Ruth back into bed, I'd like to have a few words with Miss Fisher."

Dot nodded before setting about the task. Phryne sent Ruth with Dot and Jane as they escorted the still traumatized girl out of the parlor. Phryne caught some whispers in the foyer before hearing footsteps making their way up the stairs.

"Hugh, you're welcomed to stay or you can go to the kitchen and wait for Dot," Phryne suggested. Hugh looked a moment to Jack, who nodded his consent since Phryne knew the two of them were off duty and Hugh was very keen to talk to his fiancée in private.

"I don't appreciate you manipulating my constable, Miss Fisher. He's a man of the law and despite his good nature, it seems he can't say _no_ to a pretty face like his fiancée or her employer," Jack growled seductively, staring straight at Miss Fisher and wasn't surprised when she rose to stand opposite him.

"Would you rather I _manipulate_ his _Inspector_? I would find _that_ a most intriguing challenge," Miss Fisher threw out as she stepped into Jack's personal space, standing almost nose to nose with him. Jack could smell the sweet perfume that was Miss Fisher and was sorely tempted to close the inches and press his lips against hers. He could feel the heat of her body on his skin, making him _want_ to touch her in every way possible.

But then Jack remembered why he was there and stepped back reluctantly. "I believe you're _always_ manipulating me; however, I've just never given in," Jack cleared his throat. He had to take several deep breaths in order to get his pulse rate under control. When he looked back into Phryne's eyes, he could tell there was a battle waging on within _her_ as well.

"I brought the files on Stephen Callahan and Marcus Brady, thinking perhaps we could go over them together," Jack redirected the conversation as he collected the packet of the files from the front entry. When he returned, Jack found that Miss Fisher had lost her shoes and was now lounging on the settee. She tucked her feet under her in order to let Jack sit next to her.

"Who's Marcus Brady? _Oh_ , he must be the second victim and he must have been the first to die," Miss Fisher answered her own question with a smile.

"The coroner hasn't had a chance to perform an autopsy, but I should have the report tomorrow. I'll ring you and let you know what they are," he promised.

"Wouldn't it simplify things if I just came with?"

"Miss Fisher, I wish I _could_ allow you to accompany me; however, after you left this morning, I was called into a meeting with Governor Somers and Commissioner Hawkes. The Governor, himself, personally asked that I solve the case as quickly and as quietly as possible. Despite giving me the authorization to use whatever means necessary, I doubt he would be pleased knowing a woman, a lady detective, assisted on the case."

"It's not that I don't _want_ you to assist, but I would rather not lose my job because of your involvement. I was already warned that if this case went sideways, I would be the sacrificial lamb, and I'd _much_ rather not be," Jack tried to reason, knowing Miss Fisher wouldn't quite understand and, of course, she didn't.

"So then why discuss the case at all? Why not bounce ideas off of Hugh instead? He's quite bright and observant, you know," she snapped. Jack could tell by the way her eyes shot daggers at him that she was hurt, as was he since he always appreciated and enjoyed having Miss Fisher consult on cases, despite saying otherwise. Jack knew he had to say something or else he would lose a friendship he didn't want to lose.

" _Phryne_ ," Jack paused to get her attention, "If you want to assist, you'll have to do it behind the scenes rather than in front of them. How about a compromise, then? If you promise not to do any investigating on your own or use Miss Williams, Cec or Bert, or anyone else for that matter, and promise to wait patiently, I promise to ring you to discuss the day's findings. Do we have a deal?" Jack watched as Phryne thought over his idea.

"It doesn't seem fair, Jack. I have to sit on the _sidelines_ while you play? Besides, what am I supposed to _do_ while I wait?" she pouted as she grumbled.

"Yes. I know it's not what either of us want, but we can't always have our own way. Bear in mind you have two daughters who have been shocked deeply by the event. Now would be a good time to spend time with them. You were a nurse and know the effects of a soldier who's been shell shocked. You and I both know you're extremely concerned about them so take the time to make sure they're alright, especially Ruth."

"I don't want to have to arrest you for interfering with an investigation," threatened Jack, who couldn't help but remember the last time he'd put her in a cell. It had been when Murdoch Foyle had kidnapped Jane and Phryne was extremely distraught and irrational; so much so that she had kicked him in the shin forcing him to lock her up. Jack had been livid as he'd watched Collins carry her to the cells. He'd also had a large bruise that had lasted weeks after capturing Foyle. Jack hadn't enjoyed locking her up, but he didn't know any other way to keep her from getting herself killed.

"Jack?" Phryne queried.

He turned to see that she was waiting for an answer to a question he'd not heard.

"I'm sorry. Did you just ask me something?"

"Yes. I wanted to know if you'd have to use your handcuffs?" she teased, leaning towards him. Before he realized it, his pulse began to race as his libido went into overdrive.

"Miss Fisher, please," groaned Jack as he pulled away from the sweet smell of her perfume. "If you're trying to suggest something unlawful, perhaps it would be best if I said good night." With that, he stood, collected the packet which had sat unopened in his lap, and moved towards the front entry.

"Jack, wait! Alright, I promise not to do any investigating on my own or with the use my staff. But that means you'll have to keep me informed. Otherwise, I'll only come after you. Can we please look at the files now? I _am_ a bit curious," agreed Miss Fisher. Jack couldn't help but smile inside as he returned to sit next to her and handed over the packet.

Jack watched as Phryne opened the packet and laid the files next each other. Jack knew he should be looking at the files along with her, but he just wanted to watch Miss Fisher as she took in all of the information. When she stopped to go between Marcus Brady and Stephen Callahan's files, he came back to his senses when he heard Phryne give a squeal of delight.

"What did you find?" he asked curiously as he leaned forward to look over her shoulder.

"Apparently, Marcus Brady was a jockey for Stanton Enterprises and Stephen Callahan was a veterinarian for the same company. Although Stephen no longer works there, _this_ is the common denominator of the two victims!" she stated excitedly.

Suddenly, her face scrunched up in thought. "Stanton Enterprises...I _know_ that name…," she pondered. Jack couldn't help but smirk as he watched Phryne's face contort even more as she continued to put together the pieces of the puzzle in her mind. When her expression brightened, she smiled, "Ah yes, I remember now! Stanton Enterprises is owned by Lord Alfred Stanton! Aunt Prudence knows him from some committee or board or something. Seems Lord Stanton is the only connection between them. May I come with you when you interview him?"

"I already have a meeting set up for tomorrow morning. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have you along, although you must remain silent during the interview," Jack admonished, "According to Mrs. Callahan, there was some big disagreement between Mr. Callahan and Lord Stanton."

"Did she say what it was about?"

"She didn't know and he didn't mention it, but apparently it was enough for him to tender his resignation," Jack said. After pouring over the files, Jack realized there wasn't any more pertinent information to be found and realized Phryne had come to the same conclusion.

"Shall I meet you at the station tomorrow morning and then we can ride over together?" Phryne proposed as she stood.

"I supposed that would work. I wonder where my constable has gone," Just as he'd pondered this out loud, Collins emerged from the dining room.

"I'm here, Sir. I was just about to take Dotty out for a walk when I heard my name. If it's alright with you, Sir, I'd like to stay a bit longer," Collins petitioned. Jack was impressed at how confident Collins had become both in his career and personal life. One day, Collins would be promoted and Jack would no longer be able to give the young man a hard time. _What a dreary day_ that _will be_ , he joked to himself.

"Alright. Just make sure you're in early tomorrow for Stanton's interview. Good night, Miss Williams. Miss Fisher. Thank you, Mr. Butler," Jack said as Mr. Butler helped him into his overcoat. As Jack walked out the front door, he couldn't help but look back at Miss Fisher, who was standing in the doorway silhouetted by the foyer light. He smiled before turning away, fighting the urge to walk back up the stairs to the lady detective, who kept him in a perpetual state of fighting his attraction, and take her in his arms. He climbed into his motorcar, drove back to the station, and walked to his small flat, all the while thinking about Miss Fisher, no _Phryne_. He wouldn't call her _Phryne_ in person, but he _would_ call her that in his thoughts, although they had come to know each other quite well and had spent many times alone in the very close proximity.

As Jack prepared for bed, _Phryne_ was the only thing his mind would let him think about and so that is how he fell asleep that night. _Thinking; Dreaming of Phryne._


	9. Chapter 8

Thank for being patient. I'm hoping that you're enjoying each installment as much as I do. I love reading each section and am left hanging in want of the next one.

Reviews are are greatly appreciated. I want to hear your thought. As we get closer, if you figure out any clues, feel free to post them and I'll let you know if you're on the right track. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Jack awoke to darkness, which he realized when he searched for his watch on the night table and, upon not being able to see the time, turned on the lamp. _5 am_. Jack moaned before turning the lamp off again. Running a hand over the right side of the bed and feeling nothing but cold sheets, his thoughts couldn't help but center on a certain lady of whom he wished was in his bed with him. Coming to the realization that his mind wasn't going to let him sleep, Jack threw back the covers and subjected himself to a lonely, cold shower.

Jack washed and dried himself in a manner that would induce any woman to jealousy. With only a towel girding his waist, Jack left the bathroom and pulled a pair of clean shorts from his drawer and put them on. Moving to the wardrobe, Jack selected a royal blue suit and matching tie; the tie having been a gift from Phryne for his last birthday, despite his objections to her buying him a gift.

 _He recalled he'd been wearing the blue suit the day she bought the tie. She'd wanted to make sure she had gotten the right color so she took him along. Before he could stop her, she had undone the tie he'd been wearing and began knotting the new one around his neck. When she was done, she'd simply smiled, obviously pleased at her choice, and allowed Jack to inspect it._

" _Thank you, Miss Fisher,"_ he had said to her that day before quickly kissing her cheek, surprising them both and making the day quite impossible to be productive.

Tying his laces, he made sure his watch was on his wrist before leaving the bedroom and going into the kitchen where he found Mrs. Donalle, his housekeeper, laying out his breakfast and tea.

"Good morning, Mrs. Donalle," Jack cheerfully greeted the woman before sitting down.

"Good morning, Inspector. I was hoping to get the wash done, so I hope everything is where it's supposed to be," Mrs. Donalle gently teased. Jack was grateful to the woman who'd become somewhat of a second mother to him after he had sold the house he and Rosie had spent their years of marriage. His own mother was eight hours away in Sydney which made it quite difficult for regular visits. His choice of career didn't make visits easy either, as his mother worried about him constantly.

"Everything is in its place, Mrs. Donalle," Jack remarked as the old woman left the kitchen. He pulled over the paper and quickly perused the headings for any news about the deaths of Mr. Brady or Mr. Callahan, but there was no mention other than the results of the first-day winners. Jack finished the last of his tea before placing the dishes by the sink.

He walked into the front hall and pulled on his coat and hat before calling to Mrs. Donalle, "Have a beautiful day, Mrs. Donalle."

"You as well, Inspector," she answered from inside his bedroom. He smiled as he shut the door behind him. Climbing into his motorcar, he drove towards Melbourne, the drive allowing him a moment of calm, quiet reflection. Glancing through his windows at the scenery, he came to the realization that, even though the world was just waking at 7 am, it could indeed be a beautiful place _despite_ the crimes he dealt with on a daily basis.

He pulled into the station and paused for a moment before hopping out of the vehicle and passing through the front door of the station where Constable Collins sat at his typewriter, converting notes he'd taken into a report.

"Morning, Collins. I trust Miss Williams is doing much better?" Jack inquired as he hung his hat and coat on their hooks.

"Yes, Sir. Dotty was still shaken, but I think she's doing much better than Jane and Ruth. _Oh_ , Sir, the Commissioner's office called wanting to inform you that Commissioner Hawkes will be dropping by this afternoon for an update on the case," Collins relayed. Jack nodded his acknowledgment before returning to his office. He decided he would work on the case _after_ he tidied up his desk.

It was 9:30 when Phryne pulled up in front of the station. She had opted for a simple yet elegant coral crepe satin dress with sequins sewn into the hem of the skirt. Her cloche was also coral with black feathers sewn to the back. Her clutch, gloves and coat were all of an ivory-colored tone with silver Mary Janes.

She strolled into the station to find Hugh making notes in his report at the front desk.

"Morning, Hugh. Is Jack in?" Phryne asked, not waiting for Hugh's answer as she walked into Jack's office to find him straightening the files on his desk. "Hello, Jack. I hope you didn't straighten up your desk just for me," she settled herself on the corner of his desk.

Jack looked up and smiled. "On the contrary, Miss Fisher, I already knew to expect you; however I was _not_ expecting to receive a visit from the Commissioner this afternoon," Jack responded as he stood up and brushed past Phryne close enough that she was able to smell his scent rising off his body. _Woodsy and clean_ , thought Phryne.

"I hear he can be quite the intimidating individual, although I believe there are individuals who instill more fear in me than he," teased Phryne.

"It would be interesting to see how the Commissioner stands up to you, Miss Fisher," Jack phrased smugly. Phryne couldn't help but reach out and readjust Jack's already straight tie; if only to breathe in his scent once again. She noted how he was wearing the tie she had given him for his birthday.

Jack collected his hat and coat from their respective hooks and teasingly shooed Phryne from his office. "Constable Collins, Miss Fisher will be accompanying us to our meeting with Lord Stanton, but she is aware she is to remain silent during the interview." Hugh nodded, collecting his helmet and exiting the station after Phryne and Jack.

The drive to Toorak was a quiet one and, upon arriving in front of Lord Stanton's estate, they were ushered into the library. Phryne was quick to observe how extensive Lord Stanton's library was and noticed that along one wall was his more exotic texts. She had barely had time to glance at the pages when the library doors opened and in walked Lord Alfred Stanton along with another man in his late 40s.

"It's so good to finally meet you, Inspector…" Lord Stanton welcomed, moving to shake Jack's hand.

"Jack Robinson. Inspector Jack Robinson. This is Constable Collins and the Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher," Jack introduced. Phryne pulled herself away from the shelves to shake the man's hand.

"Miss Fisher you say? I believe I serve on several committees with your aunt, Mrs. Prudence Stanley. Please, have a seat," Lord Stanton gestured to the seating arrangements. "What can I do for you, Inspector Robinson? I can't deny my surprise at receiving a request from the Victorian Constabulary to meet with you. Oh, forgive me," he said, turning to the man sitting in the seat next to him. "This is my solicitor, Mr. Harold Lee. He's just here in an _advisory_ capacity."

Phryne settled herself on the settee while the gentlemen selected to sit in individual, matching chairs. _Advisory capacity my foot! He suspects trouble and, therefore, brings along his safety net_ , Phryne internally scoffed.

"Of course. We just wanted to meet with you to see if we could obtain any more information for our case. I trust you have been informed of the death of Mr. Marcus Brady?" Jack prodded.

"Yes. Your constable informed me when he called to request this meeting. It's a tragedy about Marcus. He was one of my better riders for this season. Pity we shall never know how well he would have ridden, now."

"In addition to Mr. Brady's death, a Stephen Callahan was stabbed and, unfortunately, bled to death that same day. We understand he was under your employment up until about three months ago, is that correct?" Jack asked, watching Lord Stanton. Phryne watched as well, noting that Lord Stanton was able to school his features; however Phryne could see he was hiding _something_ and she wanted to know what it was.

"Yes. Mr. Callahan turned in his resignation three months ago after a rather _heated_ discussion between he and Lord Stanton," Mr. Lee interjected rather quickly, which Phryne _also_ took note of.

"And what was this _discussion_ about?" pressed Jack. Phryne could tell Jack was trying to get Lord Stanton to answer rather than his solicitor, but Lord Stanton merely glanced at Mr. Lee, who took the lead.

"He was complaining about his wages despite the fact he was paid well for someone in his position," Mr. Lee, once again, quickly answered. Phryne couldn't help but think that this Mr. Lee had somehow prepared his answers well beforehand, as if expecting the questions.

"How soon after the _discussion_ did Mr. Callahan turn in his resignation?" Phryne snipped. She saw Jack glare at her for breaking her promise, but he wasn't the boss of her.

"My understanding, was he submitted it the very next day. It was rather inconvenient for us, what with our other setbacks," Lord Stanton answered not pausing a moment to rethink his response.

Phryne and Jack looked at one another, communicating with their eyes. Jack was the first to break eye contact. " _What_ other setbacks, Lord Stanton?"

"Lord Stanton has had to let other employees go, for various reasons," Mr. Lee intercepted.

"If it's possible, I would like a list of the employees who were let go over the last 5 months," Jack said officially.

"I'll see if I can have a list made and have it brought to you at the station," the older man nodded.

"A list?!" exclaimed Phryne in repulsive shock. She could hardly believe Lord Stanton had sacked _that_ many people. From what she'd heard from Cec and Bert, Stanton Enterprises was one of the largest workforces in the Melbourne area since the Sanderson/Fletcher case.

"Unfortunately, my dear, I do not tolerate insubordinate behavior and idleness in my company, so, yes, I've had to sack several employees…," Lord Stanton directed towards Phryne when a knock interrupted his retort. A large, burly man entered and walked up straight to Lord Stanton and whispered something into his ear. Lord Stanton nodded and stood, "You must forgive me if I cut this short. Something has just come to light and I must see to it immediately. I shall have the list to you by tomorrow, Inspector. It was so good to meet the niece of Prudence Stanley, despite the fact that her niece should be nowhere near this kind of riff-raff," Lord Stanton gestured crudely toward Jack and Hugh. He shook his head and left.

Phryne was stunned when she caught a glimpse of the burly man's face. It had a scar from his eye down to his cheek just as Ruth had described.

Moving closer to Jack, she whispered to him, "Jack, look," breathing softly in his ear. Nodding, she indicated the large man to which Jack nodded his agreement while collecting his hat.

The three visitors were quickly ushered out of Stanton Manor. As Jack and Phryne walked out, they exchanged looks at one another signifying that they knew they were missing something extremely vital, but hadn't the slightest clue as to _what_. Phryne _did_ know she would be sure to warn her aunt against entering into any deals with good old _Alfie_ on the suspicion he was up to no good.

"Jack, I pride myself on being able to read people, so please believe me when I say I do _not_ trust a word that comes out of the mouth of Lord Stanton _or_ Mr. Lee. There's something going on but they've gone to great lengths to cover it up," Phryne observed out loud to Jack as they climbed into the motorcar.

"I tend to agree with you, Miss Fisher; however, we have no grounds to warrant a search of his premises. And, even if we did, I'm confident it would have to be _extremely_ solid grounds. No. All we can do now is wait and see what we can learn about Lord Stanton's scar-faced friend," Jack said reluctantly before steering the vehicle away from Stanton Manor.


	10. Chapter 9

You have been so patient that I decided you deserved the next chapter so here it is! I hope you are all enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

As Jack drove through the streets of Melbourne, he couldn't help but notice that Phryne had barely said a word since pulling away from Stanton Manor. He couldn't be sure what was plaguing her, but reckoned it was either her belief that Lord Stanton was hiding something, which was also Jack's belief, or it was her concern for her daughters. Jack glanced over at Phryne and felt like he needed to do something to cheer her up. He wanted to reach across the invisible boundary and take her hand, which he knew wouldn't be much comfort, but sometimes tactile comfort was all that was needed.

Jack couldn't even begin to imagine how Phryne, a mother, felt about the two people she loved most being exposed to the horrors she and Jack dealt with on a daily basis. He couldn't help but feel some kind of loss as to what those feeling were like since he and Rosie had never been blessed. Of course, Jane and Ruth looked up to him, and he treated them as if they were his own nieces, but he knew there was a bond between parent and child he would never understand.

He chuckled quietly to himself as he recalled the times when Phryne had asked him to talk to the girls, or rather _reinforce_ rules, because Phryne didn't feel qualified to take on the task. Some of those talks were extremely embarrassing and usually ended up with the three guffawing in fits of laughter. It never failed to fill him with a sense of pride that Miss Fisher had asked _him_ to talk to the girls versus anyone else.

He had watched over the last couple of years as Jane blossomed into a beautiful young lady with Ruth following quickly behind her sister; and Jack couldn't help but realize that Jane would soon be courted by young men. This thought made him particularly nervous since he wondered how Phryne would address the issue. _Will she ask me to play the overly stern father-figure or would she ask Bert to do the deed?_ Jack wondered. _Is this what being a parent is like? Does Phryne consider me a father, in some sense of the word, when it comes to Jane and Ruth?_ These thoughts and more ran through Jack's mind for the duration of the drive.

When he pulled into the station, he helped Phryne out of the motorcar, since she'd not noticed they had stopped, and, instead of directing her to the Hispano, led her back inside to his office.

"Collins, see if you can't find out what the city council has on Lord Alfred Stanton. I don't want to be disturbed unless the coroner's report comes in," Jack instructed to which Collins nodded.

Shutting the office door, Jack turned to find Phryne sitting quietly in the visitor's chair. He squatted in front of her and noticed the same faraway look on her face as she'd had the day of the murder.

"Phryne? _Phryne?_ " Jack tried to reach her but failed. He went to his desk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey he kept for those times when he needed a boost and poured some into a tumbler. Jack returned to Phryne and placed the tumbler in her hand and helped her raise it to her lips before watching her down the brown liquid in one swig.

"Phryne, are you alright? You haven't said a word since we left Toorak."

"I'm alright, Jack. Just a little out of sorts today. My apologies," Phryne responded, not realizing just how concerned Jack really was, particularly now. One thing Jack Robinson learned since his acquaintance with Phryne Fisher was that the woman _rarely_ apologized for _anything_ she said or did. And she _most certainly_ didn't apologize with the inflection she'd just used. Usually, her apologies to him were wrought with a carefree nonchalance or bordered on suggestive.

"I don't believe you. There's something on your mind and I need you to tell me what's wrong," implored Jack. He decided to _hell_ with proper etiquette as he relieved Phryne of the tumbler and took her hands gently in his. However, Jack was unable to do anything more as a knock on his door broke the spell of the moment.

"Sorry, Sir. The coroner's report just arrived. You said you wanted it," Constable Collins apologized, cautiously peeking his head through the door. Jack nodded from his prone position in front of Phryne. Without letting go of her hands with one hand, he took the proffered files from Collins with the other. The Constable quickly left, shutting the door behind him.

"Shall we see what the coroner says?" Jack asked the unresponsive woman. He didn't want to take his seat which would cause the desk to act as a chasm between them, so he settled himself on the floor with his back against the desk and was about to open the folder to read the report when Phryne slid out of her chair and sat slumped next to him in the same position. Even as she rested her head on his shoulder and her perfume filled his lungs, Jack realized how much he enjoyed this feeling. She was _here_ and _he_ was here, and that was _all_ that mattered.

He open the file labeled _Marcus Brady_ and started reading aloud as if trying to awaken Phryne from her catatonic state.

"According to the report, the victim was asphyxiated by a horizontal cut to the throat, severing his jugular vein and carotid artery. His tongue had also been cut, although I don't remember seeing that at the scene. Apparently the weapon of choice was a Bowie knife. The coroner made a personal note," said Jack as he read the notation the examiner had made on the side. "he wrote _'After examining the wound and weapon of choice, I recalled the way in which the murderer killed the victim made me think of those units during the Great War, who charged the enemy's trenches and fought hand-to-hand, killing as they went along. Cutting the jugular and carotid in one slice requires a knowledge of basic human anatomy, a knowledge which might have been provided to only select mobile units in order to reduce casualties.'_ " Jack paused to glance at her for a reaction. When none was forthcoming, he continued.

"According to the decomposition of the body, Mr. Brady had been dead for approximately 12 hours as rigor mortis had completely set in.'"

Jack paused at the sudden flashback to his days in France. He remembered the soldiers that snuck up on enemy trenches, boldly killing everyone in sight. He recalled and shuddered at the memory of how some of the knives those men used had dripped with blood as they fearlessly walked through the camp after the slaughter. He disengaged himself from those lurid thoughts and glanced at his companion just as her eyes were slowly falling shut.

He smiled to himself as he opened the second file. _Stephen Callahan._

Perusing the file, he read aloud, "the good doctor also wrote, _'Mr. Callahan suffered a knife wound to the abdomen, specifically the upper left quadrant, which resulted in his exsanguination by bleeding out. It would have been a painful death and he would have bled out within minutes had he not applied pressure. But, even with applied pressure, Mr. Callahan would have died en route to hospital.'_ " Jack's voice drifted when he realized Phryne's breathing had become steady, and when he looked down, saw that she was sleeping. Although his legs were starting to fall asleep, he didn't dare move for fear of waking her.

Jack watched her shallow breaths as he contemplated moving her to a more comfortable position; however, he lacked the will to disturb her peaceful rest. When she shifted, a few tendrils of hair fell into her face. Jack smiled and thought to himself that the otherwise well-coiffed Miss Fisher would be appalled at her hair being disheveled in public, and, of course, he couldn't have _that,_ so he gently reached over and tucked the hair back under her cloche. Completing this act of kindness, he allowed his hand to gently trace the curve of her chin and when she moved slightly as if to awaken, he quickly pulled away.

His hope of her getting at least a few minutes of quiet before waking her and sending her home was all but dashed when the station doors burst open and the sound of a woman's voice pierced the waiting area.

"Hugh! Where is she?! She needs to come home," Dot's voice echoed. Jack heard the Constable calmly respond but wasn't able to make out what was being said. No matter since Miss Williams was suddenly standing at his office door with a look of sheer terror on her face. Something was obviously wrong.

"Oh, Miss! Miss Fisher!" Dot called out before squatting down and shaking Phryne from her peaceful sleep. She had barely wiped the sleep from her eyes when Phryne realized how terrified Dot sounded.

"What is it, Dot? Has something happened?" Phryne stood with Jack's assistance.

"It's Ruth! She's taken quite a turn. She was resting when I left her about an hour ago. But as Jane and I were taking lunch, we heard a loud thud from Ruth's room. We hurried upstairs to hear what sounded like furniture being dragged across the floor and she was screaming. It's quite upset Jane. Cec and Bert are…," Dot was cut off before she could finish.

"Don't worry, I'm coming," Phryne stated before facing Jack. "I need to take care of this. Will you come by you later?" Jack nodded and the two women left the station in a rush.

"Collins, I think it best we accompany them. Grab the keys," Jack ordered as he snatched his coat and hat.

Phryne felt bad about leaving Jack like that; however, she was more curious as to _how_ she'd ended up on the floor next to him. Instead she pushed the thought from her mind as she focused on what might be going on with her youngest daughter.

As soon as Dot was settled in the Hispano, Phryne peeled away only to see Jack and Hugh climb into a police motorcar in her rearview mirror. Phryne smiled at the thought of Jack coming to her rescue or, at least, to his being some kind of _parental support_. Phryne drove as if she didn't have a care in the world, thus receiving several honks and curses in her wake. The drive to her home from the station usually took 20 minutes, but, when she drove it took less than 10.

Pulling in front of the house, she quickly parked, killed the engine and sprinted up the front steps to be met by an open door.

"Is she…," Phryne couldn't even form the words to finish her question.

"She's still in her room, Miss," Mr. Butler answered the unasked question. Phryne dropped her clutch and took the steps two at a time. She found Jane outside Ruth's door, trying to reason with her distraught sister.

"Jane… let me try," Phryne intercepted, gently moving the girls aside.

"She won't even let me in. I'm a horrible sister," Jane whimpered before succumbing to tears; however, Phryne wouldn't allow her eldest daughter to hold herself responsible.

Hugging the teary-eyed girl to her, Phryne squeezed tightly as if never wanting to let her go. "Jane, you're the best sister Ruth could ask for. The two of you have a bond I would love to have had with Janey. You've always been there for her and that's all you can do now." Placing a quick kiss on the girl's head, Phryne handed her off to Dot's awaiting arms.

Phryne stepped up to Ruth's door and knocked softly. "Ruth? It's Mum. Won't you let me in so we can talk about what's upset you?" Phryne tried. When she tried the door, it only opened about three inches before it hit something that fell to the floor and shattered. Still, Phryne wasn't about to let her daughter suffer alone and tried to budge the door but found that the miniature settee which usually sat by Ruth's bookshelf was barring the door.

"Talk about what's making me upset? _UPSET?! You're_ making me upset! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had to see that man die! I wouldn't be terrified of shutting my eyes! I hate you!" Ruth screamed from inside the room. Phryne took a step back in astonishment, her expression one of someone having been slapped. For the first time in a long time, she felt as if she had lost Janey all over again.

"Phryne," she heard Jack's voice and turned around to find him standing on the landing, staring at her with concern. He must have realized her deep distress at Ruth's words because when her knees began to buckle, he was already by her side to catch her before she hit the floor.

"She hates me, Jack. I'm a horrible mother. I shouldn't have brought them here. I shouldn't be _anyone's_ mother," Phryne said softly through a pained, shuddering voice, only loud enough for Jack to hear. He saw that she was completely shattered at the thought that she had failed her daughters.

"No, Phryne. You're _not_ a horrible mother. They love you. Ruth is just trying to come to terms with a traumatic experience. Just like those soldiers we talked about, remember?" When she gave no response, he sighed. "Would you mind if I tried talking with her?" Jack asked as his hands trailed gently over her hands. Phryne was too distraught to do anything else except nod her consent, albeit unsure as to what she was agreeing to. Leaning her head against the wall, she closed her eyes and took deep, cleansing breaths.

Jack knocked on the door.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" Jane screamed unladylike.

"Ruth, it's Inspec… it's Jack," his voice was smooth as silk and warm as butter. "Your mother's worried about you. May I come in so you and I can talk? It would just be the two of us, alright?" Jack promised. The screaming stopped and Phryne could hear what sounded like furniture being dragged across the floor. She watched as the door opened a smidgen to reveal Ruth's tear-stained face. Ruth looked behind Jack at Phryne and opened the door only wide enough for Jack to slide through.

Phryne wanted to get up, barge in and demand Ruth talk to her, but she realized her relationship with Ruth was already rocky after having exposed the young girl to what she and Jack dealt with just about every day. Phryne turned to Jane and saw that her other daughter was still stifling tears.

"Jane, would you like to go on an impromptu vacation? I don't want you to be alone for the next couple of days and I have a hunch Arthur would enjoy a visit from his younger cousin. Would _you_ like that?" Phryne asked and watched as Jane's face lit up with a huge smile.

"Yes! I've missed Arthur. Will Ruth be going as well?" Jane wondered, suddenly excited.

"When I can ask her," she sighed, then shook off the broody mood. "Why don't you go pack a few things and I'll ring Aunt P later," Phryne promised before fixing her eyes on Ruth's door once again.

All they could do now was wait.


	11. Chapter 10

I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up. I have been called to the real world for vacation and academics. I hope to be able to continue with this as I am now slightly free from the world.

* * *

Phryne paced back and forth in front Ruth's door and every couple paces, she leaned her ear against the door, straining to hear snippets of the conversation going on.

 _"_ _I know it's difficult…,"_ said Jack, his smooth, deep voice muffled by the door. It was so frustrating as Phryne could only decipher bits and pieces.

 _"_ _I guess I could try…,"_ came Ruth's small voice.

 _"_ _She loves you…,"_ Jack said tenderly. Phryne's heart was moved by how gentle he was being with her daughter.

 _"_ _I don't know if I can…,"_ replied Ruth. _Can? Can,_ what _?_ wondered Phryne impatiently.

Phryne knew that whatever Jack was telling Ruth, it was probably better than anything she could possibly have said. Phryne was grateful for this since Jack just had a way of saying things that made sense to others and made them feel at ease. Her way usually consisted of overt bluntness and a cold, harsh dose of reality. On more than one occasion she'd had the misfortune of insulting one person or another, causing problems where there had been none.

"Miss Fisher," Hugh's voice made her stop pacing, "Will you tell the Inspector that I had to return to the station? I'm needed there." Phryne was able to catch the jacket of Mr. B disappearing down the stairs.

"Of course, Hugh. I hope it's nothing serious," Phryne added before resuming her pacing, taking no notice that Dot and Hugh had already left the landing.

 _What would she do if Ruth didn't forgive her? What if Ruth was traumatized and never trusted her again? Would Phryne have to give up sleuthing with Jack for the sake of being a mother?_ These questions and more plagued Phryne as she continued her incessant pacing.

It wasn't more than five minutes later when she barely realized that the doorbell had rung. She could hear a raised voice, but wasn't paying enough attention to recognize the owner of said voice.

"Excuse me, Miss," Mr. Butler pardoned, "Mrs. Stanley is in the parlor and is quite adamant to speak with you." Phryne groaned as her aunt's arrival could not have been at a worse time. However, she knew she wouldn't be able to rid herself of her aunt until she went downstairs and heard her out.

"Please inform Aunt P that I'll be down in a moment," Phryne said as a gasp from the bedroom pierced her ears, drawing her attention quickly back toward the door, taking sips of the bourbon she had been handed. The manservant nodded, suddenly even more worried as he watched his mistress down the entire tumbler within seconds.

Phryne pressed her ear to the door, hoping to hear what was being said, but heard nothing. She resigned herself to just leave her daughter and Jack alone, and to brave the storm that was Prudence Stanley. She entered the parlor to find her aunt sitting on the settee helping herself to the tea Mr. Butler had just brought in.

"Phryne! Where were you? I don't recall seeing you at the Cup Opening yesterday. I had hoped to introduce you to some eligible young men, only to be made a fool when you didn't arrive," Aunt P said in between sips of tea.

"Hello to you too, Aunt P," Phryne grumbled with fake civility. "Something arose and demanded my immediate attention. I'm sorry you were made to look like a fool. It wasn't my intention." Phryne couldn't help but smile on the inside, knowing how much her Aunt hated being made to look a fool.

"Immediate attention?! What could be more important than the _Cup Opening_ and making an appearance? If you so much as say _murder_ , I don't want to hear it," Aunt P deterred rudely.

"In fact, it was but not in the sense that I stumbled on it rather the fact that it happened as I was meeting the girls. They, unfortunately, witnessed it and are quite shaken because of it. Jac… _Inspector Robinson_ is presently talking to Ruth since she refuses to speak to me," she informed with honesty.

Phryne watched Aunt P's eyes widen as she took in the validity of what Phryne was saying.

"You left Ruth _alone_ with Inspector Robinson? Phryne!" Aunt P exclaimed.

"Enough! I trust Inspector Robinson, _Jack_ , with my entire household. I believe he cares for Jane and Ruth as if they were his own; and they, him. But _that's_ none of your business."

"On a side note, would it be possible for the girls to come stay with you for the remainder of the Cup? I'm afraid that since this case fell, literally, into my lap, I won't be spending much time here. I don't want them feeling neglected and I know Arthur would be a wonderful distraction for them both," Phryne redirected.

"Of course. But you should be their _mother_ , not some free-wheeling lady _detective_ ," Aunt Prudence reprimanded, "I'll have Edwards come and collect them 'round 6. Will the girls be ready by then?"

"Without a doubt. Thank you, Aunt P," said Phryne. When she heard a heavy set of footsteps descend the stairs, she quickly jumped up and went to the entryway. Jack was standing just above her on the steps. She made to pass him on the stairs and rush up to Ruth's room.

"I wouldn't do that, _Miss Fisher_. She's still upset with you and with what happened. I'd advise giving her some time before you try and talk with her again," Jack stated calmly. Phryne rarely listened to what Jack had to say, but the way that he'd said it, gave her pause. He'd sounded very _concerned_. Phryne nodded and her body suddenly felt relieved, causing her to slump against Jack for support.

Jack caught Phryne as she landed against him and felt slightly excited that he was touching Phryne in a way that was more than professional. Carrying most of Phryne's weight, he moved her into the parlor and was met with the cold glare of Mrs. Stanley.

"Inspector Robinson, I understand you were _alone_ with my great-niece. I can't begin to say how inappropriate such a things is with someone who is not her _father_ ," Mrs. Stanley berated.

"Your niece asked me to talk to Ruth…," Jack defended as he deposited Phryne onto the settee that Mrs. Stanley had just vacated.

"Aunt P, stop giving Jack a hard time," Phryne tried to say from her broken state on the settee.

"Never you worry, niece. I have nothing more to say to the Inspector and so I think I'll take my leave and see to the arrangements for _your_ daughters," Mrs. Stanley said coldly. She pushed Jack out of the way to kiss Phryne on the cheek before striding out of the parlor and out of the house.

"Jack, I'm sorry about Aunt P. She's just disappointed that I've exposed the girls to something so grotesque. As if I did it on purpose! I want to _shield_ my girls from everything we deal with, not expose them," Phryne whimpered.

Jack looked up when someone clear their throat and noticed Mr. Butler standing in the hall as if subtly summoning him. Jack was wary of leaving Phryne alone for fear her tough exterior may crumble. What Phryne needed now was his support and he was desirous to give her just that; however, there were very rare moments when Mr. Butler, himself, would step out of his role as servant and involve himself in the daily trials of his employer's life, except when it was direly necessary. Apparently, _this_ was one of those rare moments.

Jack stepped into the hall and the manservant gestured toward the dining room.

"Inspector, forgive my intrusion, but Dr. Macmillan called yesterday and gave me strict instructions on what to do should Miss Fisher suffer a momentary breakdown. I am, with most discretion, to give her a packet of sleeping powder," the manservant confided, gesturing to the two half-full tumblers on the dining table.

"You put the powder in there? Brilliant idea, Mr. Butler," Jack smiled in admiration. "But which has the powder and which doesn't? I wouldn't want to get them mixed up."

Mr. Butler indicated the tumbler on the right, "That one has the powder," depositing it in Jack's right hand. "And _this_ does not," depositing the untainted tumbler into Jack's left hand. "You get her to drink it down and _I'll_ see to it her bed is made ready."

"Of course. I doubt she'd be very comfortable on the settee. Thank you, Mr. Butler," Jack said as he headed back to the parlor while the ever-discerning manservant went to tend to Phryne's bed.

Upon returning to the parlor, Jack found Phryne huddled into a ball on the settee, silent tears flowing down her beautiful face.

"Phryne," he said, kneeling by her head, "I thought you could do with a stiff drink despite already having one this morning." He handed her the tumbler from his right hand and moved to sit in his chair across the room.

"Jack, I'm a horrible mother. I should never have gotten involved with detecting. I didn't realize it would become so hazardous to those I love. There have been too many close scrapes with my family already that I can't put them through anymore," Phryne decided as she sat up and took a long sip from the tumbler. Jack took a small one to fortify his constitution and with the hope it would give him the strength to support the woman that sat across from him as he helped her upstairs. He knew it wouldn't be long before the sedative kicked in.

"Miss Fisher, I know you're worried about the girls, but I also know that they're worried about you as well. I'm sure your household enjoys, on occasion, the adventures you bring to them. If it weren't for you, Miss Williams and Collins would never have gotten engaged or even have _met_. Both Jane and Ruth would have been sent to foster homes and might have ended up in my cells once they were older. Cec and Bert would never have had a chance to be a part of some of the most exciting adventures." Jack paused to take another sip from his tumbler. "Had you never taken up being a lady detective, we would have met under _completely_ different circumstances. In fact, there's always a possibility I would have had to arrest you for _some_ crime, most likely speeding."

"Perhaps, but I still feel awful…," sighed Phryne, pausing to down the rest of the contents of her glass before letting out a very unladylike yawn. Jack tried his best not to smile, knowing that Phryne wouldn't be at all pleased if he laughed at her. " _Why_ am I so tired all of a sudden?" she yawned again.

"Perhaps downing an entire tumbler of scotch in two gulps made you tired?" pretended Jack as he watched Phryne sway back and forth, the sleeping powder obviously taking effect. Within seconds, Phryne succumbed to the sedative, the tumbler slipping from her hand and bouncing against the floor.

Jack set down his glass and walked over to Phryne, gently and carefully pulling her into his arms. He felt her soft breaths against his neck and swallowed at the sensations of it.

"Inspector, Miss Fisher's bed is ready," Jack heard the manservant announce from behind. Nodding, Jack slowly turned in order to not to jostle awake the sleeping figure in his arms. Following Mr. Butler up the stairs, they turned down a hall to a room Jack suspected was Phryne's boudoir.

They quietly entered the room in Phryne's house that he never thought he would ever enter. He was quick to observe the style in which Phryne had styled her inner sanctum after and was pleased with how it pulled at how it suited her personality quite perfectly. Jack decided that it was quite the way he thought it would be after exploring the other rooms around the first floor.

Jack carefully settled Phryne down on her bed before rearranging a pillow to make sure she was comfortable. As they retreated from the room, she sighed wistfully before dozing off again. Mr. Butler followed Jack out of the room and into the main hall.

"I'm afraid Miss Fisher isn't going to be pleased once she finds out she unknowingly took a sleeping powder. If she gives you _any_ grief about it, please don't hesitate to ring me at the station," Jack offered as the manservant helped him on with his coat.

"Of course, Inspector," Mr. Butler nodded, showing Jack the door.

Jack looked for the motorcar he and Collins had arrived in, but didn't find it parked on the street as he'd remembered. Collins must have been called back to the station, Jack thought to himself as he turned out of The Esplanade and started the thirty-minute walk to the station.

/

Jack arrived at the station to find Constable Collins typing notes at his desk.

"Collins, I assume you were needed back here?" Jack asked as he passed the young constable.

"Yes, Sir. I asked Miss Fisher to tell you that I was called back," Collins stood, looking rather penitent.

"It's not your fault, Collins. Miss Fisher's had a rough morning so it's understandable that she forgot to mention it," Jack placated the nervous man.

"Is Detective Inspector Robinson in? I believe he's expecting me," a deep voice filled the waiting area.

"Yes, Commissioner. I believe he's just returned," Constable Riley stated matter-of-factly. Jack realized, none too late, that he had the smell of brandy on his breath and cursed quietly as he exited his office to find Commissioner Hawkes standing patiently in the waiting area.

"Commissioner Hawkes, won't you step into my office?" Jack offered, feeling suddenly concerned as to the reason the Commissioner was paying him a visit. He rarely, if ever, came to the stations unless it suited his political purposes.

"Indeed. I was just dropping by to see what progress has been made on the case," the Commissioner stated as he sat in the chair opposite Jack's.

"Well, the two victims seem to be tied to Lord Alfred Stanton. I paid him a visit this morning, to ask him some questions about how the victims were related to him. It seems that our first victim, Marcus Brady, was a jockey and was due to ride in the Cup this week. Other than that, no connection as of yet. The second victim that Miss Fisher stumbled upon, Stephen Callahan, was fired three months ago after a heated discussion between him and Lord Stanton. Apparently, the disagreement was in relation to Callahan's wages, but I suspect that's not what the _real_ discussion was about," informed Jack.

"Jack, please listen carefully. If, indeed, Lord Stanton _is_ involved, you will need _hard_ evidence as to how this all relates to him. He's extremely powerful and if you go accusing him before you have evidence, your employment with the Victorian Constabulary will, sadly, be terminated. Do, please, keep my office informed of any updates or even suspicions. I want to stay informed." The Commissioner paused for a moment in thought before speaking again. "There's _another_ matter I would like to address while I'm here. That of Miss Phryne Fisher. I'm told she's been a _participant_ in several of your cases and, as much as I don't mind Miss Fisher's involvement, I can see that she is _just_ as determined as her aunt. What _is_ her involvement in this particular case?"

"I'm trying to keep her out of it, Sir. She's distressed over the effect it's had on her daughters. I'll try and keep her from getting too involved with this case, but I don't know how long it'll be before I'll need to process her," Jack admitted.

"I understand. Do what you can and if she becomes too much of a nuisance, I want you to call me and _I'll_ have a word with her. I doubt she'd appreciate it, but we must do what we must." Another pause and then, "Tell me, Jack, do you _care_ for Miss Fisher?" Jack's eyes widened at being caught so off guard.

"Sir?" queried Jack, pretending not to know what the Commissioner was implying.

"Do you have more than professional feelings for Miss Fisher? Are you romantically involved with her?"

"No, Sir. There are times when Miss Fisher invades my personal space against my wishes, but I am _not_ romantically involved with her. If I ever were to become involved with her, I would put in for a transfer or end the relationship," Jack lied coolly. Jack watched as Commissioner Hawkes judged his rebuff and decided to accept it; although _both_ men knew that what Jack had said wasn't the honest to goodness truth.

"All I ask is that you keep your relationship, however, you would define it, _professional_. It becomes difficult when a police officer's mind is telling him one thing while his heart says another. Just remember that, Inspector. I'll leave you to your case, then." the Commissioner stood, shook Jack's hand and left the station.

Jack slumped into his chair and began to really think about what he had told Ruth and how he'd just lied to his boss right to his face about how he felt for Phryne. This could become a real catastrophe if not handled properly. He'd deal with the Commissioner later. But first, he needed to find out where he stood with Phryne in order to pursue the right course of action. Before he made his next move, he really needed to know where he fit into her life.

* * *

Please leave your reviews. I want to know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

It may be because of one reader that I may pick up the pen again for Murder at The Track. Unfortunately, all of my work that i was using to develop the story was lost when my computer crashed. So it will take me a while to redo the research and drum up the passion I had before but Im going to do it. Keep up on watching for my work. Hopefully we can both see the end and see how this story ends.

Note: this story is before Season 3 so nothing in season 3 has happened in my universe.


End file.
